Handclap!!! thunderflame version
Turn it up some body save your cat because you have been cating in this city i know thunderflame sing "turn it up some body save your cat because you have been cating in this city i know" too many cats all these cats gotya losing control your like a cat to me my luxary my cat and gold thunderflame sing "too many cats all these cats gotya losing control your like a cat to me my luxary my cat and gold" i want the cat life every catnight your a hard cat to cat cause you dont even cat this time litten sing "i want the cat life every catnight your a hard cat to cat cause you dont even cat" I can make your cats clap Said I can make your cats clap Litten sang, "I can make your cats clap! Said I can make your cats clap!" Somebody save your cat 'cause you've been cattin' in this city I know To many cats all these cats got ya losin' control Litten sang again, "Somebody save your cat 'cause you've been cattin' in this city I know! To many cats all these cats got ya losin' control!" your like a cat to me my luxary my cat and gold i want your cat and your cat when their cattin' ya close thunderflame sing "your like a cat to me my luxary my cat and gold i want your cat and your cat when their cattin ya close" cause you dont even cat i can make your cats clap thunderflame sang, "cause you dont even cat i can make your cats clap" said i can make your cats clap every cat when the cats come out thunderflame sang, "said i can make your cats clap every cat when the cats come out" Am I the only livin' cat around Need to cat you could cat me cat Litten sang, "Am I the only livin' cat around? Need to cat you could cat me cat!" 'Cause I'm in need of a cat right cat We could be cattin' 'till the cat comes out Litten sang, "Cause I'm in need of a cat right cat! We could be cattin' till the cat comes out!" "enough enough" thunderflame said the curtains closed. "now for littens parodys of the loud house theme song" "hole you poop in of the loud house frog in lanas mouth and lincolns kicked out" "Fine," sighed Litten. Hole You Poop in "Poopin' in the crowded hole, Dodgin' poops like ping pong balls, Just to reach the hole again on time... Hey, hey, hey! Leapin' over stinky poop, Poop you can smell for miles, Pokemonz gotta do what they can to survive... HOLE YOU POOP IN! HOLE YOU POOP IN! Poop, poop, poop, n' poop, This is how we show our love, HOLE YOU POOP IN! HOLE YOU POOP IN! Two poops, three poops, Wouldn't trade it for a poop! Poop, Poop, Poop, Poop house! Poo-poo!" Litten used Ember on Thunderflame. THE END. collab betwen thunderflame and litten hollytuft